A genetic map has been constructed for the short arm of chromosome 3. The length of the sex-averaged 3p map is 114 cM. The length of the sex averaged 3q map is 123 cM. One hundred and twenty two loci were placed on the short arm of chromosome 3. Forty loci were placed on the long arm of chromosome 3.